gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Varrios Los Aztecas (HD Universe)
For the gang in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, see Varrios Los Aztecas (3D Universe). Varrios Los Aztecas |image = VLA 29.jpg |size = 250px |game = V |leader = |type = Mexican Street Gang |enemies = Trevor Philips The Lost MC Marabunta Grande |affiliations = Trevor Philips (Formerly) |businesses = Drug Trafficking/Manufacturing Arms Trafficking |locations = West Vinewood Northern Rancho |members = Ortega (deceased) |weapons = Knife Pistol Micro-SMG SMG |cars = Canis Mesa Vulcar Ingot Karin Sultan Declasse Rancher XL Albany Emperor Phoenix}} The Varrios Los Aztecas, also known as VLA or simply Aztecas, are a relatively small Mexican street gang featured in Grand Theft Auto V. They have links to the cartels and are currently in a war with rival Salvadorian gang Marabunta Grande over the drugs trade and drug trafficking. Weazel News also reported that there was a recent shootout between the two gangs in the Grand Senora Desert. The Aztecas have also been known to be heavily involved in arms dealing. The Spanish translation of the name is "The Aztec Neighborhoods". History Events of Grand Theft Auto V In the storyline, the VLA are at war with Trevor Philips over the weapons trade in Blaine County. They even put a green light on Trevor due to Trevor killing one of their members, Ortega. The Aztecas also appear in arms trafficking side missions where they attempt to steal the package from Trevor. An Azteca mugs a woman at an ATM during a random event in West Vinewood. Territory Varrios Los Aztecas members can be found in their territory behind Central Los Santos Hospital around Northern Rancho. Many Aztecas drive vehicles and members are seen standing on the sidewalks in groups of 3-5. Sometimes, Aztecas will rarely spawn and be replaced by Los Santos Vagos. To prevent this, try approaching Rancho from the north instead of the south. Gang appearance Aztecas can be easily identified by their light teal/turqoise coloured cholo-style clothing. Their weapons of choice include Pistols, Micro SMGs, SMGs, and knives. They do not sport face tattoos unlike their rivals, the Marabunta Grande. They seem to like checkered shirts. Mission appearances *Mr. Philips *Trevor Philips Industries *Arms trafficking side mission. Trivia *In GTA San Andreas, the Varrios Los Aztecas were known to be Anti-Drug, however in GTA V they are very heavily involved in drug trafficking. *They appear to share Rancho with the more dominate Vagos. Similar to how Alderney City was shared with the Korean Mob and Spanish Lords in GTA IV. But occasionally the Aztecas spawn in Rancho. *It's iconic that the Aztecas are based on the 18th Street gang as their rivals, the Marabunta Grande, are based on MS13. Gallery VLA 24.jpg|Ortega, possible former leader of Varrios Los Aztecas|link=http://gta.wikia.com/Ortega 0_0 (10).jpg|Dead Aztecas gang member 0_0 (9).jpg|Dead Aztecas gang member Azteca.jpg|Dead Aztecas gang member Aztecamembersshooting.jpg|Aztecas gang members Aztecamember.jpg|Aztecas gang member deadaztecagangmember.jpg|Dead Aztecas gang members VLA 28.jpg|Varrios Los Aztecas member behind Central Los Santos Hospital VLA 29.jpg|Group of Varrios Los Aztecas gang members in Northern Rancho Aztecas in North Rancho.jpg|Aztecas gang members at Rancho aztecas in jamestone.jpg|Aztecas at Rancho Aztecas at North Rancho.jpg|Aztecas at North Rancho Aztecas.jpg|Aztecas members at Rancho Male and Female Aztecas members.jpg|Aztecas Male and Female members Navigation Category:Gangs Category:Gangs in GTA V Category:Street Gangs Category:Latino gangs